All That I've Got
by It's Just Matt
Summary: Sequel to Smile. Raven is having trouble with her powers lately. She keeps running from her feelings for Robin. She also wonders if he has any feelings of his own.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: All That I've Got

Chapter One: Memories

It was well past three in the morning. Titan Tower was quiet save the slight ambiance of Cyborg's energy charger and Beast Boy's snoring. Raven was meditating, late as usual. She tried to stay on center but couldn't help certain thoughts that crossed her mind. She remembered stepping out of the elevator for the first time. She thought of how he looked sitting at the edge of the tower, looking up at the sky. She remembered the first thing he said.

_"Beast Boy, not tonight. I'm...just not in the mood..."_

It made her smile. Just thinking about those small moments of perfect...

_She stood beside him, "Good, because I'm not Beast Boy". _

_"Raven? I didn't expect to see you", he said._

She sighed. Despite how amazing everything felt it had ended. Things were back to the way they were supposed to be. Whatever that meant. But that would never change the way Raven felt...

_"You should wear your hood down, you know?"_

_"What?"_

_"Why would you hide such a pretty face?"_

All of the sudden Raven lost her grip on the levitation. Her mind was snatched out of meditation by a quick fall straight to the bedroom floor. This wasn't the first time. She had been losing her ability to maintain a stable meditation. She would begin to think of things. How things would have been if she and Robin were still together. During the days she'd look away and keep her feelings hidden. During the nights she'd hold her pillow and try to remember exactly how it felt to be with him. Months had passed and things had returned to the way they always had been. _"Why did I let it get that serious?... I should have known this would happen... Why did I open up?...". _No matter what she couldn't quit thinking, _"Why did I let him go that easy?..."._

O O O O

Daylight came and everyone gathered for breakfast. Cyborg stood over the stove with an apron and chef's hat on. "We're gonna eat good this morning, guys!", he exclaimed. "I got flapjacks, waffles, all kinds of eggs, bacon, gotta have bacon, sausage biscuts, ah man I can't even explain this feast!". After his rant he went back to cooking.

Raven took a seat at the table. After this Robin entered the room. He observed Cyborg and all of the food.

"Wow, Cyborg. What's for breakfast, man?", he asked with a smile.

"Let me just say that it's gonna be the bomb", his friend answered. Cyborg then gave a thumbs up to assure that he knew what he was doing.

Robin found a seat right next to Raven. As he sat down she didn't know what to think or what to say. _"Why is he sitting beside me? Is he going to sit here the whole time?"_

"Did you sleep well?", Robin asked.

"Me? Oh, sure. Yeah, I slept fine", she replied. She didn't really expect him to start talking to her like this.

Robin smiled. "Did you really sleep _'fine'?", _he asked, still smiling.

Raven looked down at the table, "No, not really".

"I didn't either", Robin said, looking away out the window.

Raven sat and wondered. _'Is he having the same feelings that I am? Maybe he regrets his decision too'. _Raven realized something that bothered her. _'That means... I'm saying that I regret the decision that I made... No... This isn't right... '._

Robin leant closer, "Raven are you okay?"

Raven rubbed her eyes, "Oh, I'm fine. Like I said, I didn't sleep well last night".

Starfire entered the room and sat at the table opposite to Robin. She looked over at him with one of her sweet sleepy princess smiles, "How did you sleep last night, Robin?"

"Really nice. I feel great today", He answered while stretching.

Raven listened to Robin and thought. _'He lied to her. He didn't sleep good. But what does that mean anyway? That he feels more comfortable talking to me than her? No way. He just doesn't want her to worry. That's it. She's the worrying type. He's straightfoward with me because we're just friends'. _Raven had successfully convinced herself that there was absolutely no way that Robin had any feelings for her. She ran from all possibilities that there's something left of what they had.

Cyborg dressed the table with plates of food for everyone. The meals looked great. At the smell of freshly cooked breakfast Beast Boy awoke and entered the room. Everyone was seated and the feast began.

O O O O

The day had passed by like any other. A day of faking. A day of watching someone else enjoy being with the one you love. Raven laid in her bed and thought about the time when Starfire was away...

She thought of sitting beside Robin as they both watched the stars.

_"I never knew my mother, but I see her in visions", she looked up at the stars. There were tears in her eyes now, "She was beautiful...". She began to cry, "I wish that...that I could have known her"._

_He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "Raven...please don't cry..."_

_She looked up at him, still in tears, "But it hurts so much"_

_"Smile for me?", he said softly._

_"Robin...", she was at a loss for words. She smiled. Not because she was told to, but because she was happy._

It was like reminiscing of these moments brought back some vauge scent of the feelings she felt back then. She smiled as she thought about the first kiss.

_"Raven, wait!", he got up and followed her._

_"I'm sorry, Robin. I...I can't do this. It's too much", she said as she pushed the elevator button._

_The door was half closed when he squeezed through. He reached up and pulled her hood back down, "You don't have to be scared of this". The elevator door closed._

_She backed against the elevator wall. "I've never felt this way before. I don't know what kind of influence it could have on my powers", she said, trying to think of a reason for him to stop._

_Her excuses didn't stop him and before she knew it his lips were pressed against hers. The feeling was like nothing else. Weak knees and butterflies. She closed her eyes. She thought that her heart would beat out of her chest. She supressed her powers the best she could. The one light that illuminated the elevator's inside gradually grew brighter and brighter until it blew out. The only visible light came from the red tinted emergency lights and the sparks from the busted bulb. There was now only one color in the elevator, red. She felt the pressure on her lips ease. She opened her eyes to find herself looking into his._

Raven kept smiling. She held her pillow tight and found her way to sleep.

End of Chapter One

**3 reviews until update**. That means I'll post the next chapter after I have accumulated at least three reviews on this one. Sorry guys, but I do like to know what you think of the fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Teen Titans: All That I've Got

Chapter Two: Once Again

Raven awoke to the bright shining of the sun through the window above her bed. She felt strange, but in a good way. It felt like something had been lifted. She postitioned herself near the edge of the bed in preparation of levitating (as usual) to her mirror. Raven stood up to levitate and quickly fell onto her hands and knees. Baffled, she stared down at the carpet. _'What's going on?', _she thought. Raven stood on her feet and walked over to her mirror. She leant close to observe the jewel on her forehead. It was dull and colorless. _'I've lost my powers?... How is that?...', _she thought for a moment about how it felt to be without them. All of the simple emotions that she had to sacrifice to maintain control over her abilities where now up for grabs. Raven saw new possibilities with this loss of power. _'I can be normal'. _

Suddenly Raven was experiencing a new wave of feelings and emotions. She looked out the window from in front of her mirror. She thought of Robin and the connection they shared. It made her feel happy that she experienced that. Then Raven thought of how things were now, _'It's all over...'. _She let out a slow sigh. _'But it was so perfect. How could that be wrong?'. _She looked back up at the mirror only to notice the trail of a tear running down her cheek. _'Tears...', _she thought, _'I'm crying...'_

She felt like she had to tell someone about losing her abilities. One person to put her trust in. She also felt that this person had to be Robin. He was the only person that she had ever opened up to and she rationaled her choice with the notion that she'd be most comfortable telling him about it. _'But how?', _she thought. She looked in the mirror for a while. Thinking. _'...I know...'_

O O O O

_The scene was a packed circus tent. As he looked over everything it was hazey and dim, dry and colorless. Like a long lost and faded memory... or an eerie nightmare. A young Dick Grayson, Mother, and Father stood above everything. The main gig of the act was that there was no net. Everything had to be perfect. A low baritone voice boomed out over the entire tent, "Ladies and Gentlemen... The Flying Graysons!!..." Robin lead the trio. He looked back at his mother and father. They simply nodded. He knew what to do._

_...One deep breath in... Two steps foward... Jump... The main trick to falling is trying to trust that the bar is right there below you. Just open your eyes... but... it wasn't there. Panic... and then... a voice..._

_"Robin"..._

_He recognized it. 'Where are you, Raven?', he thought._

_Then again, "Robin... Wake up..."_

_'Wake up?', he thought. 'It's another dream?'_

Suddenly the people, the tent, and his parents were gone and he was right back in his bedroom. He opened his eyes to see Raven standing over him. She smiled just a little.

"Hey...", She said. She seemed a little unsure of herself.

Robin was confused now, "Uh... hey".

She began to whisper, "I know this seems pretty strange. Just meet me on the roof in ten minutes". She turned and quietly walked out of the room.

_'Ten minutes? What's going on?', _Robin thought.

O O O O

Raven stood and looked out from the top of Titan Tower at the morning sky. She felt strangely peaceful here. It was as if the void left by her loss of her powers was filled by a plethora of new feelings. Footsteps were heard coming from the elevator.

"Raven, is everything okay? What's wrong?", Robin asked as he stood next to her.

"I've lost my powers", she said still looking out at the morning sky. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared. What if they never come back? What if I have to leave? What can I do here without my powers?"

"You're not going anywhere", Robin said as he took her hand.

Raven looked down to see his hand holding hers. She just stared, "...but"

"But nothing. I'm not going to let it come to that. We'll figure out what's wrong with your powers", he said still holding her hand in his. Robin stood. Knowing how he felt, but knowing not what to do about it.

Raven wrapped her arms around him, "Robin...". She didn't know if she should ask or not. The question had been lingering in her mind for so long. She had to know. And she had to know now. She timidly forced the words out, "Robin... do you still... have any feelings?...Am I... Am I your anything?..."

"Raven, I feel like I've been running", he looked out at the ocean. "... I haven't forgotten anything. In fact... I can't quit thinking about it". He looked back at Raven.

She just smiled, "...Robin..."

They closed their eyes and pressed their lips together. All the tension, ambiguity, and lovesick feelings were gone now. And the one feeling that they each longed for was back. When the moment approached it's end Raven eased back and opened her eyes.

"What about Starfire?", she asked.

Robin looked away in thought, "I'm going to tell her the truth"

Raven widened her eyes, "What?"

"I'm going to tell her that I'm in love with somebody else", he said still looking out.

Raven kept her arms around Robin. She rested her head on his chest and looked out at the ocean as well. "Are you sure?", she asked queitly.

"If there's one thing I know for sure, it's that I'm in love with you", he said, still watching the waves.

End of Chapter Two

**3 reviews until update**. That means I'll post the next chapter after I have accumulated at least **three** reviews on **this chapter**. Sorry guys, but I do like to know what you think of the fic.


End file.
